pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebellion PreCure
Rebellion PreCure is a pre-cure like fanseries by StarQueen22. It's based on Tron Uprising Story When an alien race attacks earth and takes out it's only line of defence a new hero must arise from the ashes to save the world. Pretty Cure and Mascot Moineau/Cure Rebel A 16 year old orphan who was alive and living in ground zero when the weapon went off somehow living through the blast and was taken in by a mechanic named Jacob. She is an advid collector prewar tech and items. She is shy but deterimined, before the whole rebellion she was meek and never spoke up and was always protected by her friend, Reef until she was killed when she mouthed off to some guards for the way they were treating her and wants to have revenge against the Destroyers and protect those in need. In civilian form, she has shoulder length brown hair with messy bangs, freckles and cerulean colored eyes. As Cure Rebel, her hair becomes slightly longer turning icy blue and so do her eyes. Cure Spark She was one of the original cure who somehow survived the purge who saw Moineau in cure form and decides to train her. She is slowly dying from her injuries from the weapon but hopes to help Moineau for as long as she can. Pix She is the mascot of the series. Villains General Tesla He's the leader of the Destroyers who has taken over many worlds and has been a tyrant and destroyed all cures or so he thought. Anton He's the first to attack who is the right hand man of Tesla but has his own agenda and is hoping to over throw Tesla and take over his spot. Atom He's the second to attack who doesn't have that low of standers like his fellow teammates. He is actually the younger brother of the original Atom who died during the fight with the cures and had his memories replaced by Tesla to think he is his brother. Toark/Cure Loyalty She's the third to attack and was forced into being a Cure by Tesla which ended up making her go a bit crazy. Virux They are the monsters of the day. Items Cybrix It's the henshin item of both Moineau and Cure Spark. Locations Spark City: It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Jacob's Garage: It's where Moineau works and lives on the second floor of the garage. * Current Hospital: it's a large hospital that is a low on staff and medical supplies but gets help from Cure Spark with supplies. * Spark Slums: It where half the humans are forced to live since the invasion. It's a tent like city unless you have the connections to be in a run down building. * Electric Labs: An abandoned lab that serves as an HQ for Moineau and Cure Spark. * Thunderbolt Arena: Where prisoners are taken and are pit against Viruxs of many different power and strength to take out those who go against General Telsa. Others Jacob Abernathy He's Moineau's boss and adoptive father who runs his garage with an iron fist. He seems to know about Moineau's Cure form and Cure Spark but hasn't told anyone about it. He is one of the smugglers for Cure Spark's Medicine. Reef Logan She was one of Moineau's closest and best friend who was killed when she stood up against Atom's attack on the garage and had hurt Moineau who was scrambling to get of the way and killed for an example infront of the employees. She has short blonde hair, olive skin and brown eyes with freckles. Zackary Smith He is another one of Moineau's best friend who is a bit cowardly but has a short fuse when someone talks about Cure Rebel since he is with the many who are against the cures use to living under the rule. His parents and his sister live in one of the abandoned buildings because of his father's connections. Paula James She is Moineau's other best friend who is pro rebellion and is with the group of allies for the cures. She seems to have a crush on Zack and visa versa. Cobalt He's a prisoner that Moineau meets when she is captured for the Thunderbolt Arena who helped her escape and boost her spirits when she failed to save someone. Episodes # I will teach you to be a cure! Cure Rebel is born! -When Moineau's best friend, Reef is killed she decides to turn into Cure Spark wannabe look a like but when she is actually chosen to be a cure. # The training begins! -When Moineau is trained by Cure Spark the conflicting schedules of both training and her job is tearing into her but when her friends are captured she has to save them from Atom's grasp. # One night on the town won't hurt! # Arrested oh man! -When Moineau gets arrested because of being out after curfew and is sent to the arena and must escape with the help of Cobalt. # All work and no play! -When Moineau gets overworked she think she should quit. But when Jacob, Zackary and Paula are captured by Anton and must go save them. # TBA # TBA # TBA # How am I going to fight sick? -When Moineau gets sick with a head cold it makes things worse for her when she is told she has to work over time by the new boss while Jacob is in the hospital and Cure Spark not becoming any less hard on training how is she going to get through this? #Alone with Atom!-When during a fight sends both her and Atom into one of the deep crevasses around the city. She ends up learning more about him. Movie Back to the past!: When Moineau and Anton are sent to the past by accident, they have to find a way to stay out of sight of the cures and their past selves and find a way home. But Moineau thinks it would be a good idea to save the past even if it means erasing their future.Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries